


【TF】意识 Realize

by Lightyearsquirrel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightyearsquirrel/pseuds/Lightyearsquirrel
Summary: 小教授意识到自己有些太害羞了。恰好天火在一个微妙的时间点回到了家里。Perceptor realized he was too shy, at the same time, Skyfire arrived home.





	【TF】意识 Realize

感知器在救护车的办公室坐立不安。  
老医官嘟嘟囔囔骂着脏话，给手里的机体检查报告签了字。尽管这怒火不是冲着自己而来，显微镜仍然觉得他最好说些什么。  
“其实定期体检偷懒也不能怪大家，检查对接部件确实是很羞耻的事情……”  
“羞耻？羞耻个屁！拆的时候怎么没觉得羞耻？要不是其他几对里没有飞行单位，一个个恨不得能玩上天！”  
提到飞行单位，感知器面甲烧了起来，救护车也适时温和语气：“不过我也真心建议你，不要把对接看成很羞耻的事情。这是双方情到深处爱意的自然表达，生理芯理都能够互相满足才是感情细水长流的秘诀。这是你的体检报告，各项指数合格。”  
感知器接过数据板，救护车继续道：“天火出差回来之后麻烦你提醒他来我这里。”  
“我会的。”

天火到家恰是半夜。原本计划在明日返程，归心似箭的他在结束了下午的会议后匆忙塞了点食物直奔家里。  
卧室的屋子已经熄了灯光，他蹑手蹑脚地靠近床边却发现自己本以为在充电的小显微镜不易察觉的颤抖着。他正欲开口询问，感知器却发出了奇怪的声音。  
“呜哈……嗯……”  
甜腻好像蜜糖的喘息让航天飞机顿住脚步，这个声线太过熟悉，他甚至能够想象到感知器一边颤抖一边接受自己管子侵犯的迷茫表情。  
无知无觉的显微镜将身上的织物卷到小腿装甲，露出了完全充能的输出管顶端，平日里捏着试管的黑色手指在接口外置节点摩擦带起一串串呻吟：“呜……Sky……Sky……”  
小教授念着伴侣的名字，好像在黑暗深处见到了光亮，不停吟诵着这带有魔力的词语。  
天火感受到对接面板下自主充能的输出管不断叫嚣着要进入那片熟悉的温床。  
在伴侣又一次念过他的名字后，天火才找回自己的发生器，他说：“我在。Percy。”  
感知器遭雷击，慢慢翻过身。

“我我我……我没想到你今晚就会回来……我……我只是太想你了对不起……”  
“没事。没事的。”天火安慰着自己的伴侣，感知器仍然在重复“对不起”，这让他有了一点小恶作剧的心理。  
“如果一定要道歉的话，就在我面前继续做你刚才的事吧。”  
“什，什么？不，不……”显微镜捂着自己的面甲，“让我在你面前……这实在……”  
“我和你一起。”  
“呜……”感知器又纠结了一下，鼓足勇气点点头。天火重重地置换气体，在感知器伸手探向他自己的接口的同时，拉过一旁的椅子，坐在上面打开了对接面板。  
接口的内壁吮吻着感知器的手指，温暖的触感让他发出一声轻哼，天火也用自己的手指环成圈状套住输出管。  
在伴侣面前自慰实在是件挑战底线的行为，感知器的理智疯狂叫喊着，可他还是直直盯着天火，就像对方的目光锁定着他一样。  
手上的动作越来越快，感知器呜咽着摆正了身躯，让双腿分的更开，痉挛着过载。天火的对接液射在他的面部装甲和水晶面板上，此刻的他根本无暇顾及。  
航天飞机的影子投射在他身上，下一刻感知器感觉天旋地转。  
——他被翻了个身，趴在充电床的中央。腰部被伴侣的手扶住，紧紧贴在对方胯部，装甲缝隙交换着高热和无底的渴求。  
“我进来了，Percy。”

输出管头部抵在接口缓慢推进，天火嘴角下压，尽力克制自己的欲望，注意着感知器的反应。  
显微镜将头雕抵着手背小声喘息，听到天火问：“你还好吗？”  
他想起下午在医疗室的那番对话。  
天火没有得到回答，正在犹豫是不是该退出，却发现小教授颤颤巍巍撑起了肘部轴承，将两机结合处贴得更近，小幅度摇摆的腰部迎合着天火的输出管，无声地邀请他进入。镜筒末端蹭着天火的排气扇，头雕只到座舱的位置，感知器难耐地仰起头，情动的表情落在天火的光镜中。  
去他的理智。

粗大输出管的纹路摩挲着内置节点，充塞的内壁紧夹着管子，一波波电流刺向双方的脑模块，天火抽出输出管，交合处发出啵的水声，再次插入，一次次的冲击耗尽了感知器的体力，他倒了下去再次埋进床里，腰部却因为把控在爱人手里依旧抬高，光镜里积满清洗液，发声器流出杂音，不知在说停还是快。也许他自己都不清楚被撞击的油箱垫片是否还安好，排不出的热量让他的机体燃烧起来，CPU的警报窗口早都不知道忽略了几个。  
感知器握紧双手，全身线路收紧，他意识到自己已经无法避免的过载。天火同样感受到他的规律颤抖，撞开油箱口也释放了自己的液体。  
在感知器的哭喊中，外溢的白紫色混合体液从结合处滴下，濡湿了干净的织物。

显微镜靠在浴缸边，感受着接口多余的液体顺着天火手指流出。  
“清理好了。”大飞机把伴侣抱进怀里，弯腰亲了亲他的头雕，“你今晚很热情。”  
显微镜像只猫咪一样呼噜了两声。  
“不过要是你不喜欢，下次我不会强迫你的。”  
感知器知道他是在说最开始自慰的事情。这绝对是他迄今为止最禁忌的刺激之一。  
他把面甲贴上伴侣胸前的排风扇，听着呜呜的响声回答：“可是你很喜欢……你刚刚释放的不是对接液，是繁殖液。”  
天火假装咳嗽掩饰着自己没能控制住的尴尬：“咳……你今天很让我意外，没有忍住就……”  
“我今天找救护车拿了体检报告。他说拆卸不应该是一件羞耻的事情。虽然之前我一直很被动，也许会让你认为我讨厌做这件事……其实不是这样的，”他直起身，正视天火的光镜，“我很喜欢，只要对象是你。”  
“……”天火再次压下嘴角。

又是一阵天旋地转，感知器发现自己被按在浴缸底，薄薄的油层浮在他旁边，那里还有他方才他体内清理出的液体，天火压抑的声线从头顶传来：“Percy……”  
“——明天早上你能请假吗？”


End file.
